1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to integrated circuits and, more particularly, to power integrated devices, electronic devices including the same and electronic systems including the same.
2. Related Art
Integrated circuits performing both functions of a controller and a driver may be employed in smart power devices. Power devices may include a MOS transistor that can operate at high voltages, which are in the range of tens of volts. The smart power device may have an output circuit which is designed to include a power integrated device such as a lateral double diffused MOS (LDMOS) transistor operating at high voltage.